All That I'm Living For
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: O que você faria se toda a noite se encontrasse com um cavaleiro de ouro em sonhos? Presente de amigo oculto a Elektra do MRS


**All That I'm Living For**

**Único**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

_Song Fic da __Musica__ All That I'm Living For do Grupo Evanescence._

_One shot_

_Personagens: Elektra Blake e Aioros de Sagitário._

_Nota da Autora: Esse é um presente de amigo secreto para __Elektra Black. Agradeço a autora PIPE que me emprestou sua personagem (sim gente... leiam o __O CASAMENTO DE AIOROS E ELEKTRA que é maravilhoso)__, me ajudou a com algumas características da Elektra que é sua amiga e ainda betou o fanfic... veh se pode? Essa mulher é demais mesmo!!!. Valeu mesmo Pipe.. Agradecimentos a Marina, que também betou e deu pitaco...te amo amiga..você é muito especial pra mim! E espero que a Elecktra goste. Fiz com carinho.!!! _

_**Tudo pelo que estou vivendo**_

_**Tudo pelo que estou vivendo**_

_**Tudo pelo que estou morrendo**_

_**Tudo que eu não posso ignorar sozinha de noite**_

****

Aconteceu de novo. Mais uma vez ela estava em frente àquela enorme casa antiga. Mesmo sabendo que estava sonhando, ela reconhecia a mansão das inúmeras vezes que já estivera nela em outros sonhos. Era a casa de sagitário. Era a casa de Aioros.

A bela moça sentiu o já costumeiro tremor no estômago, pois a reação acontecia todas as vezes que ela se encontrava lá. E isso já ocorria há alguns anos. Noite após noite, era levada em sonhos a casa do Cavaleiro de Sagitário. No começo tomou um susto, sentiu medo. Após algum tempo começou a conversar com o homem e mantiveram uma amizade... mas não durou muito para ela perceber que estava apaixonada. Se tornar amante dele, foi um pulo.

E então veio a culpa... a sensação de amar alguém em sonhos e não ter a felicidade de tê-lo na vida real. Quanto tempo ela ficaria sendo escrava de uma paixão impossível?

_**Eu posso sentir a noite surgindo**_

_**e me separar do meu evidente**_

_**entendimento sobre mim**_

_**Depois de tudo que eu tenho visto,**_

_**juntando todos os pensamentos entre si**_

_**eu encontrei as palavras que me fazem melhor**_

_**se eu só sei como me tirar à parte**_

****

A moça tocou os cabelos e tentou raciocinar. Porque tinha aqueles sonhos? E porque tinha a consciência que estava sonhando? Não havia explicação... e ela nunca saberia porque toda a noite, as trevas a levavam até aquele lugar.

Respirando fundo, ela entrou dentro da casa. O salão era amplo, claro e frio. Ela abraçou-se tentando aquecer os braços. Lágrimas surgiram nos seus olhos.

Aioros... ele estava morto. Estava morto, mas vivia naquela casa. E a chamava em sonhos todas as noites. Devia se sentir feliz, mas não estava. Devia agradecer aos céus, mas não conseguia.

_**Tudo pelo que estou vivendo**_

_**Tudo pelo que estou morrendo**_

_**Tudo que eu não posso ignorar sozinha de noite**_

_**tudo que eu quis**_

_**embora eu quisesse mais**_

_**eu fechei a última porta que estava aberta - meus**_

_**espíritos estão me vencendo**_

****

-Sabia que viria...

A voz profunda a invadiu com fúria e força. Ela olhou em direção ao som, e encontrou os olhos do amante. Ele era lindo. Quem resistiria? Existia uma força nele que era inexplicável. O forte e corajoso Aioros. Sim, ele sabia que ela sempre ia ao seu encontro.

Noite após noite, como uma viciada, um zumbi, ela ia até ele. Sonho após sonho, ela invadia a casa do zodíaco de Sagitário para se encontrar com aquele homem. Era errado, mas como evitar, se só de olha-lo agora ela sentia as pernas fraquejaram e a crescente vontade de correr em seus braços e ficar lá para sempre.

-Pois eu não devia ter vindo – ela sussurrou sufocante- essa será...

-...A ultima vez – ele completou irônico – você já disse isso da ultima vez que esteve aqui, e na penúltima...

"Aioros. Maldito seja, Cavaleiro de Ouro!" – pensou ela- "que me tornou sua dependente, e que todas as noites, como uma drogada eu venho ao seu encontro".

_**Eu acredito que os sonhos são sagrados**_

****

O cavaleiro a olhava da mesma maneira que na noite anterior. E ela sabia que a guerra estava perdida! Ele venceria... mais uma vez. Não iria conseguir resistir a ele... assim como não resistiu na noite anterior...

Ela o viu se aproximando e pensou em sair correndo, mas as pernas estavam completamente presas no chão. Tentou controlar a respiração, mas percebeu que ela se acelerou.

Não! Não queria ser tão frágil assim. Ela não era assim! Não era uma menina boba que mal conseguia olhar para o homem que amava sem ficar completamente enrubescida. Mas estava!

_**Pegue meus medos mais sombrios e jogue com eles**_

_**como uma canção de ninar**_

_**como uma razão incerta**_

_**como um jogo das minhas obsessões**_

_**Faça-me entender a lição**_

_**então eu me encontrarei de novo**_

_**então eu não estarei perdida outra vez**_

****

Quando ele chegou na sua frente, ela baixou o olhar.

-Olhe para mim...

A voz firme estava suave. Quase angelical.

-Não quero olhar para você... quero apenas que me liberte destes sonhos.

Os dedos longos dele seguraram seu queixo. Então ele levantou seu rosto e os olhos se encontraram.

-Não posso...

-Pode sim...

-Se eu fizer isso, não terei mais motivos para existir...

Ela engoliu em seco as lágrimas. O coração pestanejou e ele não se fez de rogado em aproveitar o momento.Os dedos claros que estavam no rosto dela deslizaram pelos seus cabelos. Ela tentou o evitar, mas quando a boca firme de Aioros a invadiu, ela sabia que a noite mal estava começando.

_**Tudo pelo que estou vivendo**_

_**Tudo pelo que estou morrendo**_

_**Tudo que eu não posso ignorar sozinha de noite**_

_**tudo que eu quis**_

_**embora eu quisesse mais**_

_**eu fechei a última porta que estava aberta - meus**_

_**fantasmas estão me vencendo**_

****

Ela queria parar... mas não conseguia... a guerra estava perdida? Por que ela se sentia a mulher mais vitoriosa do mundo quando sentiu que ele se deitava sobre ela?

_**Acho que penso que não mudei o mundo**_

_**para fazer você me ver**_

_**para ser a única**_

_**Eu teria que correr para sempre**_

_**mas, agora que eu volto**_

_**a não chorar pelo seu amor?**_

****

Horas depois, quando o sol já invadia o quarto, a moça acordou. Os olhos se abriram e ela suspirou. O sonho acabara. Mas retornaria na noite seguinte. Era sua sina e seria assim enquanto ela vivesse... era uma escrava do amor de Aioros. Mas também... não era tão ruim assim...

_**Deveria doer te amar?**_

_**Eu deveria me sentir como eu me sinto?**_

_**Eu deveria ter fechado a última porta aberta -**_

_**meus fantasmas estão me vencendo**_

Com um grito surdo ela atirou as cobertas para fora da cama, com a intenção de se levantar, mas deparou com algo e sorriu. Ao seu lado uma FLECHA dourada descansava. Um pergaminho se encontrava na ponta. Rapidamente ela abriu e leu:

"_É um privilégio amar você;_

_Tua carne, tua alma,_

_Teu ser e tua graça,_

_Teu corpo, tua respiração;_

_E saber, Elektra..._

_Que invado teus sonhos, _

_Na ânsia de invadir teu coração"_

_Aioros._

Ela encostou o pergaminho no peito e quase chorou. Quanta doçura aquele homem reservava?

Reservava muitas, como ela iria descobrir mais tarde, pois na cozinha encontrou o café da manhã preparado e um certo Cavaleiro lendo o jornal... e desta vez o amor foi real e não mais fruto de sonhos impossiveis.

Fim


End file.
